nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Iketani, Raikiri
''' Iketani, Raikiri '''is one of the very few known members of the Iketani clan, known for his orange colored hair, and affinity to both Wind Release and Lightning Release. Background Raikiri was born to a young couple, neither of which had his signature orange-colored hair, and his birth was not known to the rest of the world. His mother came from an impoverished family, and his father was of noble birth, showing that the old adage, "Opposites attract" is still applicable. While they were a happy couple, Raikiri would never get the chance to know his parents as most children do, and this would deeply affect him. Like his mother, he is a natural born troublemaker, and like his father, he is gifted with an unnatural creativity that is incomparable to the rest of his generation. Raikiri became a foster child early on in life, due to his parents' deaths. His role model would be Sabaku, Doug, who was legendary in his own right, and he earnestly sought to gain his approval, through antics and determination. It worked, because Doug became his teacher, and helped him develop his potential. Raikiri became an Academy student at the age of 6, became Doug's student at age 8, then graduated a year later at age 9. However, Doug would refuse to allow Raikiri to even go near a Chuunin exam, for he wished to train Raikiri to become less brittle of a shinobi, and thus Doug's advanced training regime began. This regime in question would began developing Raikiri's physical strength, coordination, and chakra control, which he lacked. It would also help to develop the power of his chakra, which he had an abnormal amount of, almost equalling Doug himself. Raikiri's natural affinity to Wind Release was discovered when he was 11 years of age, and after his personal training with Doug ended at age 14 (Now a Chuunin), he began on his own journey to master his element and create jutsu that had never been seen before, while also learning the basics of Lightning Release. Personality Raikiri's behavior is most prominently characterized by his hyperactivity, sarcasm, impulsiveness, and determination. It wasn't until Raikiri's teacher, Doug, that somebody had realized that he is a kinesthetic learner, preferring to learn by actually applying it to an actual situation. He is relatively naive and simple, being slow to understand a principle or situation, and often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. Raikiri responded best to constant competition with his friends, and possesses a great degree of confidence in himself, proclaiming that he will master whatever technique he is learning in a fraction of the usual time, though he will not hesitate to ask for help if he needs it. He seems to be effected by the slightest comment, and was highly sarcastic, while also possessing his own unique sense of humor. His confidence was somewhat low in his early years due to being constantly bullied, but he would eventually learn to overcome this, while also later becoming stronger than these bullies. He was also considered slightly perverted for his age. Due to the prejudice and loneliness he suffered in his childhood, Raikiri developed a craving for acknowledgment. Raikiri would pull pranks and get in fights all around the village and even going wishes to become the Otokami of Sound. Even after graduating from the academy, Raikiri was still determined to be recognized, but as he made more and more connections with others (Particularly with Doug, Mystery, and Ryuuka), his reasons for wanting to become the Otokami would start to morph, having less to do with the desire for recognition, and more to do with wanting the strength to protect his home and the people close to him, regardless of their opinion of him. Satake, Ryuuka claims that Iketani is a fervent adherent to an ancient philosophy of the leaf village called the Will of Fire. Regardless of Raikiri being a generally light-hearted person, when the situation calls for it or when someone dear to him is in trouble, Raikiri can become very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. This is most commonly seen through his interactions with his best friends, Satake, Ryuuka and Mystery. Raikiri views Ryuuka as the brother he never had, and constantly pushes him to his limits. When it comes to Mystery, Raikiri has a long-standing crush on her, and will do all in his power to make her happy, even if it is at the expense of his own happiness. Appearance Raikiri possesses light blue eyes, pale skin, and vibrant orange hair, slicked to the right. He was very short for his age, even being shorter than most of the girls. He would later have a significant growth spurt that would make him taller than the people that used to dwarf him, his height currently at 5'7". His weight is low compared to others of his height, and is less muscular, but is also more flexible His outfit comprises of a dark orange middrift earring on his right ear bands, and jet black slimming pants and shoes, with a kunai holster on both legs (He is ambidextrous). Abilities Raikiri was criticized early in his life by many for the so-called lack of ability, which was a result of a lack of training. He knew no ninjutsu techniques until he began his training with Doug, in which he started to develop some basic skill in the beginner jutsu, preferring the Henge jutsu over the others. He has always preferred close-combat, but his special jutsu he had developed were more suited for a medium range. He has a lot of potential due to his massive chakra storage, and ingenuity in combat, which he has used to surprise more intelligent fighters. He also seem to have an unnatural amount of stamina, although his below-average physique causes him to not be able to use this stamina to the maximum. He has an unique insight to Wind Release, which allows him to nearly instantly understand how a technique works, and can counter it with a technique of his own. Taijutsu Before being trained by Doug, Raikiri had basic knowledge and understanding of the concept, but was poor in form and technique. Afterwards, Raikiri developed enough skill to hold his own against all but the most powerful of taijutsu masters, and developed the ability to constantly find new counters of ninjutsu with just plain taijutsu, allowing him an edge in combat. He is also slightly above average in speed, and is highly flexible. He wields his blade, Icarus, in combat with a highly unpredictable fighting style in itself. Ninjutsu Raikiri developed an interest in ninjutsu rapidly after beginning his training by Doug, and has created several unique ninjutsu, most relying on chakra to enhance his body structure to sustain more damage. He also possesses a chakra pool that can rival a first tail transformation of a Jinchuuriki, and is knowledgeable in most forms of ninjutsu, especially in transformation and cloning techniques. Nature Transformation Because of his hyperactivity, Raikiri has developed skill in elemental techniques that can rival even high level shinobi, creating combos and secret techniques which are multipurpose and help him fight others by overwhelming them or exhausting them. He also developed the skill of Chakra Flow which lets him flow wind-based or lightning-based chakra into his weapons, enhancing close-range combat. He also developed an extremely high level Wind Release armor of sorts which protects him from almost all types of damage. Vacuum Jutsu An unique set of Wind Release jutsu, Raikiri was able to remove the air from his surroundings and use it to either suffocate his enemies, or destroy their stamina by combining it with close quarters combat. These jutsu were extremely vital when it came to fighting more than one person at a time, giving him the ability to literally choke entire squads at a time, and made Raikiri a dangerous enemy if the person engaging him in combat didn't know the mechanics behind his jutsu. He could also compress air into a sphere and make it explode outwards, which, when combined with a proper Fire Release technique, could create an incapacitating explosion. Category:Characters